Legend of Zelda: The Legend of Link
by deceitful-fluffyness
Summary: Where the Legend began.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. It's been a while. I would like to first thank everyone for their kind reviews of Of Love and Flowers, a naruto fanfic. Each review was read and made me blush, but anyway I have decided to start a humongous project that might upset some and intrigue others. In my own pitiful way, for my own pitiful enjoyment, in the small amount of time that I am not working, I am going to go through the Zelda games. Starting with the very first The Legend of Zelda. Now this has probably already been done a thousand and one times but I would like to give it a go, putting in and ultimately taking out some of the happenings of the Zelda world. Ultimately sharing my view of each game.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the OC's and other little things that no one remembers. This is all for fun without profit.

"Help!"

"Help!"

"Help!"

The cry of a woman rang strong within the shadows of Links dreams. This was not the first time he had had such a dream but the voice was the loudest it had ever been; the scream sounding more terrified and desperate. It was as if through out the nights who ever was calling him was becoming more frantic, like if he did not act the end of the world would swiftly come down and destroy everything. Not the most pleasant thing to fill the dark hours but seeing as nothing had happened yet other then that one word being repeated over and over Link found no great will to do anything. For all he knew it could be just one of the fairies calling out because it got caught in a bush or something.

"Please Link you must help save the world," The voice's plead broke through Links inane inner monologue. Adding a sentence to the dream sequence was something new and startling. Especially since his name was included. How strange.

"Help!"

"Help!"

"Help!"

~-~-~-~-~

Awakening with a start Link stared down at his drooled on pillow. That was the strangest dream yet. Sure he was still encased in darkness while some female asked for help but this time she had actually asked him for help. Crossing out his excuse of fairies using their power to communicate with each other, in fact if he remembered correctly when he was younger he once had one of those dreams where a fairy had taken control and had him dream of nothing but Deku nuts until he gave an offering of them to the pesky imps.

Shaking his head Link sat up, a hand automatically going to his blonde hair to try and tame the sleep tousled locks. It was in this dazed state that Link heard his mother's voice shout up the stairs, "Link if you are up come take this basket to your grandmother's house." Eyes widening and a cold shiver running down his spine at those words quickly woke Link up from his still half asleep state. Throwing on a pair of leggings and tunic, while grabbing his hat, boots, and belt Link quickly rushed out of the house through a fast, "Sorry mom have to go save the world," over his shoulder.

It wasn't that he didn't love his grandmother, in fact that was where he would go to hide when his mother was in a temper, it was just the fact that his grandmother loved to talk and talk and talk. She would choose one topic and end up on a totally different one before ending her sentence. As fun as that could be at times his grandmother was getting a bit senile and while she would babble about the same thing over and over again. The fact that the old woman still though he was a young boy of ten didn't help the matter any either.

Nope if there was a choice between heading out into the unknown, battling evil and saving damsels in distress or going to see his grandmother with a picnic basket full of vegetables. Well the damsel wouldn't be in distress for very long.

Standing at the edge of the village Link stood at an impasse. Should he really follow what some dream implored him to do and go save the world or hide out with Saria and Mido before going home to his enraged mother. Such a hard decision and both equally as dangerous as the next.

"If you are going to go on an adventure you are going to need more then that."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the OC's and other little things that no one remembers. This is all for fun without profit.

---------------------

"If you are going to go on an adventure you are going to need more then that."

Link quickly turned his head at the voice wondering who exactly would be brave enough to follow him to the edge of the town. There were monsters and other horrible things that could attack an unaware person if they left the safety of the fairy circle that surrounded the village; The fact that Link was currently standing a foot away from the invisible line that lead from the Kokiri village to that of the wild forest, was beside the point. He had come to the limits so often that such trivial things as monsters never bothered him, but if there was someone else about to head dangerously out into the open. Well link couldn't let that happen.

Focusing on the only thing that wasn't a tree Link sized the person up. The person was an old man, bald with a hunched back, dressed in a faded red robe that hung of his frame. He was holding a crooked walking stick that looked no sturdier then the man. If Link really thought about it there was a better probability that the stick was sturdier then the man whose beard seemed to be the reason for the elders hunched back.

"No, I'm just thinking in the silence," Link responded kindly to the old man. He really didn't know what else to say. Sure there was a strange female telling him to go save the world, but every boy around his age had dreams alone those same lines; Most of the time with the female being a buxom blonde in chains and ripped dress. So his answer really made the best sense at the moment.

It was too bad the elder wasn't thinking on the same wave length.

"Well you are going to need more then just the clothes on your back. Follow me sonny and I'll see that you are prepared for anything," The elder spoke continuing his walk towards Link, not showing any sign of stopping before the ward.

"I'm really not planning on leaving the village," Link tried once more to get through to the old man that he was really only a stupid child tempting fate by standing out in the open, But seeing as the elder just grabbed hold of his wrist, babbling on and on about how in his day every boy went out on an adventure to prove his worth to the village. Link doubted this garble in the back of his mind but the fact that he had just been dragged out of the protective fairy circle was taking up the majority of his thought process.

Moving through a thick line of bushes with trees tightly packed together, almost like a wall, the pair of kokiri came out to a wide dirt path. In fact the wall of foliage closely followed the path only parting for the path to continue north, west and east. It was disconcerting to come from a peaceful, fruitful land to a place that was desolate of life other then the trees.

"This way, this way my boy," The old man's voice called to Link, bringing him back from his daze. The old man had let go of link's wrist while he had stared around and had made his way over to one of the larger trees that made up the foliage walls. Shaking his head to clear out the growing cobwebs Link moved over to the old man who was poking his walking stick into the moss and vines that climbed and covered a good percentage of the trees in sight. Looking over to the elder as if he was crazy Link wondered what exactly the old man was doing and what he was searching for.

"Yes indeed we will get you all ready for your big adventure," The old man continued to talk seemingly oblivious to the fact that Link had stopped listening a while back. "Ah ha, remove these vines my boy," The old man quickly turned his stick from the tree on to Link, startling his with the amount of strength the elder used to smack his leg, and then as if Link was a slow child the elder pointed back at the vines that covered the tree.

Flinching Link barely stopped himself from hopping around and grabbing his now bruised leg. He really should have run back into the trees as soon as the elder had let go of him. But his stupid adolescent curiosity had kept him staring in wonder at the desolate world he never knew existed. Frowning at his thoughts Link moved forward towards the tree, moved into action by the fact that the old man looked like he was about to hit Link with his stick again and Link really didn't want another large bruise on his leg. Pulling the vines back Link was astonished. Behind the vines was a hole, a big black hole that seemed to go farther back then the tree was wide.

"Wow," Link uttered in amazement before he was pushed off to the side and the old man shuffled into the darkness. "Wha," Link cried out in surprise waving his arms to try and gain his balance after the abrupt displacement. Sputtering Link straightened himself the old man really did have more strength then first glace foretold.

"Hurry up and come in my boy, before the vines grow over again," The elders voice rang out from the darkness beckoning Link to enter. But there was something strange about the hole link had just uncovered. It was no longer a vast black hole but a cavern disguised as a tree. Some how during the time Link was recovering his balance the old man had lit several torches on the walls bringing light into the space where the sun had not been able to reach.

The room was decorated sparsely, a chair up against the far wall where the elder had gone, a couple of paintings and wall hangings with writing in another language, but the most prominent thing was the pedestal in the center of the room holding a very old and rusty sword. A sword that looked like it had been through many adventures and seen many dramatic sights.

"Hurry up and take a seat boy. There are many things I must tell you before you can head out on your adventure. So many things to tell and so little time to tell it," The elder motioned to Link gesturing to a small tattered pillow placed slightly in front and to the side of the chair that Link hadn't noticed on his previous scan of the room.

Moving hesitantly around the pedestal Link once more let his eyes scan the room looking for anything that he hadn't noticed on his first glance. Seeing nothing else he could understand Link settled down on to the pillow and turned his attention to the elder waiting for the old man to go on with what he was going to say.

Five minutes latter Link was starting to fidget while the elder continued to stare at the sword in the middle of the room, seemingly content to stay silent. Link on the other hand was not as patient and silently coughed trying to gain the elders attention.

It took five coughs getting progressively louder for Link to gain the elders attention and even then he only got a vacant stare. "You were going to tell me something," Link spoke, prompting the old man into what he was going to say.

"Hmm, oh, yes," The old man said after another minute of silence, "I have a story you must hear before you go save the princess." Link's eyes widened at what the old man said. When was he supposed to save a princess, no one had mentioned a princess. Go and save the world but nothing about a princess.

"Once upon a time there was a young boy, a Kokiri who had no fairy to guide him on his life path, until one day," the old man started heedless of Links expression of disbelief. All the while Link was wondering exactly what time the old man was talking about. The Kokri and the fairies had never actually been so close as to spend their lives together. Sure it wasn't uncommon to come across a Kokiri helping a fairy with something or a fairy giving advice to a Kokiri but never a kokiri with their very own fairy following them around. With the way the old man was talking it was like every Kokiri used to have such a life partner.

"the fairy flew swiftly through bush and forest traveling over rocks and carnivorous plants, sent by the great Deku tree," The old man continued reclining back in his chair as if he was going back in time to when the story had happened.

A young boy of ten lay cold and frighten in his bed a dream of lighting, rain, princess', evil men, and horses, plagued his mind, Keeping him from a restful night of sleep.

"Hello!"

"Link!"

"Wake up, Link!"

"The Great Deku Tree wants to talk to you!"

"Get up, Link" The poor tired fairie's voice rang in its high bell tone, Trying with all its might to get the small youth out of his dreams and into the waking world.

"Hey get up," The fairy quickly lost her patience and started to jump up and down on the boys back; proving how little patience fairies really had. "If the fate of Hyrule really rests on such a lazy little boys shoulder we all must be doomed," She continued to bounce on the youth's back careless that she had already gotten her goal in waking the boy.

With a giant yawn and mumbled curse at the bouncing fairy the young boy stretched and moved to sit on the edge of his bed, timing his movements so that when the fairy came down for another jump she wouldn't be heading back up in the air but back into the board at the end of his bed. There was a reason why he didn't have a fairy yet.

"Ow," the fairy quickly rubbed her head before taking to the air once more to float in front of the blonde boy. "You finally woke up! I'm Navi," Her high voice chimed cheerfully as if she was not just thrown into a board because of the youth's actions, "The great Deku tree asked me to become your partner! Nice to meet you!"

"Oh," The fairy chimed once more, "The great Deku tree also summoned you! So we have to go to him right now!"

The blonde youth rubbed his head once more, yawning widely still half asleep, and nodded. He knew well the great importance of the Deku tree and how important a summon from the tree was. Standing the youth wasted no time dressing in his green tunic and white tights, a green hat thrown over his messy hair that could never be tamed, and headed out his front door. where he was greeted by the sight of Saria, a girl with short greenish hair also dressed in green, running up the walkway to his tree house.

"Hi, Link," Saria called up the blonde youth waving her hand in greeting. Prompting Link down from his house and to her side, which he did readily by jumping off the deck surrounding the tree. Navi following behind him confused at the female that could make the rude, lazy boy move so quickly and perform such a dangerous stunt just to be by her side quicker.

Rolling to a stop next to Saria Link swiftly stood his arms raised above his head and a quiet ta-da escaping his lips. Such an act would usually make her laugh but it seemed that his newest annoyance had caught her attention.

"Wow, a fairy!" Saria exclaimed in excitement, "Finally a fairy came to you, Link. That's great news. Now you are a true Kokiri!" Saria seemed so happy by this fact that Link couldn't tell her that the fairy had been forced to be his partner by the Deku tree.

Navi on the other hand once again had to show the true nature of faries and ruin the happy moment and exclaim in her high voice, "Yes, yes, I'm his partner now we have to go! The Great Deku Tree has summoned us!"

This caused Saria to gasp in surprise and raise her hands to cover her mouth. "The great Deku tree has summoned you? Then you must go quickly. I will wait for you here and tell you what I had to say when you come back," Saria gently pushed Link towards the path that would lead him to the great tree. Her voice not sounding as happy as it once was.

Unable to fight of Saria and Navi, who had grabbed his shirt sleeve when Saria started to redirect him, Link nodded his head giving a small verbal agreement just to make the two stop. Then headed out on his own power into the village and the river that flowed lazily through the east side of the town. Passing by shops built into giant tree stumps and other Kokiri houses.

Coming to the river Link was confronted with a small problem, or really a choice. He could swim across and be wet for a while or try and make the jump to the small plot of land in the middle of the stream. Looking contemplatively at Navi, who had quickly flown over to the other side of the river, bouncing in impatience Link jumped leaving the choice up to fate.

In a couple of moments he was over to the other side of the river, He had made the first jump but not the second, and was feeling a little bit like a drowned rat. Moving forward blindly with water flowing steadily down his face link had to stop once more when the presence of a hand firmly placed in the middle of his chest stopped his progression.

"Well if it isn't Mr. No-Fairy. What business do you have with the Deku tree," A deep voice spoke out as if he wished to start a fight, "With out a fairy you aren't even a real man." The voice continued to insult Link getting progressively worse before Navi in all her impatient ways flew right into the rude mouthed boys face.

"I'm his fairy and the deku tree has summoned him, now let us through!" She chimed ever in her cheery voice.

"What! You have a fairy and the great Deku tree has summoned you!" The boy spoke in obvious disbelief. Link used to such behavior from Mido, the boy blocking his path, just shrugged his shoulders and wiped the water from his eyes. "I don't believe it! How could the deku tree summon you when you don't even have a sword or a shield!" Mido continued, "In fact with out those items I am not going to allow you to pass!" At the end of his sentence Mido stamped his foot, while crossing his arms and turned his head in defiance as if he could actually stop Link when he himself didn't have a sword or shield.

Raising an eyebrow in slight doubt at Mido's words Link turned back around. How exactly was he supposed to get a sword or the ruppies needed to buy a shield from the town's shop.


End file.
